


That Cute Dumbass Is Mine

by VampireCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (will possibly be more than that), Kisses, Kuroo being an ass, Love Triangles, Multi, awkward confessions, but also supports Kenma and Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireCat/pseuds/VampireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kenma are together. But Kageyama wants him too so...</p><p>( Or basically a story where I (happily) torment Kageyama bc whY NoT? /clears throat/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hopeless Case

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, VC here. This is my first work ever that got out of my iPad's notepad so yeah, excuse my fantasies. I'm not that great at telling stories but I hope you like it :)

**Out of nowhere he asked:**

"Kageyama, do you have someone you like?"

The oranged hair was serious when he asked this and was waiting for a reply from him. Kageyama literally froze from where he's standing.  
Stunned.

"W-Why would you ask me that?"

"Just curious. Though you don't seem to be the type that shows how he feels."

The raven hair said nothing and continued walking. What he said was right.

His hands were shaking, trying to keep his cool. Thinking a better way to say things he want towards Hinata beside him.

"I honestly do. I-I like someone."

"Wah! Really? It's nice, right!"  
Hinata smiles back at him. Like a beaming sunshine. He's too happy.

_Does he know that I'm talking about him? Do we feel the same way? Goddamnit, is this real??_

He sneaked a glance over Hinata.

_Shit! He's too cute. So cute!  
My heart. Can't. Take it!_

He then put his hand on Hinata's left shoulder, they stopped walking and Hinata had a questioning look on his face. "What is it?"

"The truth is.. I... I l-like yo---"

Hinata's phone suddenly rang a catchy tune.

"Ah sorry Kageyama, just a second." He pressed the answer button and looked happy from hearing the voice on his phone.

_Damnit! Talk about fucking timing! Who the hell is it, trying to cut off my confession here?_

"Hi, Kenma! How are ya? That's good then. Continue that saved data on Mon Hun for me!"

It went on for half a minute.  
But for Kageyama, it felt longer time slowly clocked its way.

_W-WWhat's going on? Why is his face so happy and beaming that it's so blinding? Isn't the name 'Kenma' that hard-to-approach setter of Nekoma's? What the hell?_

"Haha okay. Bye, then! I'll text you later!"

"Oh sorry, you were saying something Kageyama?"

"Dumbass Hinata! Boke!"

Kageyama went dashing away from him, and Hinata was left on the road confused on what just happened.

 

The night had a calm feel to it that most people are asleep.

Except Kageyama. His eyes were ready to close but he couldn't sleep. Lights were off and his room was dim, just like his mood. He can't stop thinking about earlier. _Gahh why did I run away like that?! Am I twelve or something?_

And his chain of thoughts kept him awake till 5 AM.

 

\---

 

Who would've guessed he'd be too attracted to Hinata?

Probably everyone. Except that little sunshine wearing #10.

It was an obvious fact.  
Simple and predictable.

Hinata Shouyo is a friendly person. They're close enough to being opposite personalities but it seems Kageyama is bound to like him a lot. He's aware of the fact that he's a serious and awkward person, one look is all it takes. But this hurdle is nothing when it comes to that high jumping ball of sunshine. 

_He's not just my rival.. It's more than that._

"Kageyama, are you okay? You suddenly rushed going home last night."

He ignored him and continued doing his killer jump serves. Knitting his eyebrows together as he moves.

"And you got those eye bags. Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Focus on practice, you dumbass."  
_Mind you, these eye bags were mainly because of you._

"I don't get you. Have fun having a bad mood." Hinata made a 'hmph' sound and brightly asked Sugawara to toss for him.

**Hinata.  
** Hinata.  
Hinata.  
Hinata.  
Hinata.  
Hinata. 

Every ball he hit had him think of his name. More like, he's chanting some gruesome curse from other's view.

"Hinata!"  
A classmate on the front of the gym shouted.

"Someone's looking for you. He's in our classroom."

"Ooooh! Is it your girlfriend??"

"Ne, is it? Is it?"

Nishinoya and Tanaka had their glittering big eyes on. Teasing the hell out of Hinata, now flustered and blushing hard. His cheeks red down his sweaty neck.

"H-He's not my girlfriend! or something like that. But boyfriend, I guess."

Kageyama felt lightning struck on the inside. Gritting his teeth and jump served that could possibly cut off a player's arm.

"Captain! I-I'll be right back!" he shouted and ran as fast as he can.

"That kid, isn't he too easy to read?"  
Sugawara muttered, a hint of smile showing in his face.

There's only one word that fills Kageyama. This burning sensation called jealousy.  
The ball he's holding is being squeezed tight. A bit more and it's about to pop.

"O-oy Kageyama. What's wrong?" He glared sharply at Azumane.

"I'm okay. I just have something in mind. **I'm**. _**Perfectly**_. **Fine**. **Asahi-san**."

The dark aura around him isn't convincing enough from his _fine_ reply to their Ace.

"Yare, yare. Poor king."  
Tsukishima was grinning as he and Yamaguchi walked through the dark background surrounding the raven hair.

 

\---

 

"I'm back!"

Half an hour passed and Hinata's back. All grinning and you can see pink flowers swirling around him. Face flushed and lips moist enough that you know _something_ happened. Everyone has this sheepish smile on.

Like predators looking at their prey. (He'd best be ready for some interrogations later.)

Hinata tugged his shirt's back. "Ne, I'm happy to spike with Suga-san's tosses but he said we should practice our quicks!"

The raven hair looked at him and was distracted by his lips. It's giving off a _'kiss-me-please'_ sign. _C-Cute! Damnit I wanna kiss those shiny lips! Wait, hold on there! It's probably just the lights that give off those damn sparkly effect on my eyes!_

He actually doesn't want to practice with him, not today. Mainly because his restraints are about to break.

"Okay.." he said as he stared at his rosy lips too obvious that it weirded out his teammates.

 _Hang in there, Kageyama-kun._ Almost all of them thought.

Practice ended at 7:30 PM and Chibi-chan first went out the gym.

Daichi will surely kill him tomorrow for skipping cleaning duty.

 

\---

 

Inside the clubroom when everyone was busy changing their clothes, Kageyama sighed out loud and now all eyes are on him.

Daichi looked at Sugawara and he nodded.

"Kageyama.. Just confess already!" Suga made an instant kill.

The tall setter went pale and you could see his soul escaping from his mouth.

"W-WWhat are you saying Suga-san? C-Confess? Me? To w-whom?"

"Ou-sama, the whole world knows." Tsukishima bluntly said while wiping his glasses.

_Even Tsukishima, that bastard knows! And I thought I was hiding it carefully!_

"B-But.." his eyes were hiding under his bangs.

"We're happy for Hinata the way it is but it seems you're suffering," the captain encouraged him. "It's best if you take it off your chest."

"Or more like you guys just wanna be entertained of what's gonna happen next."

"Shut yer trap! Tsukishima!"  
Tanaka was loud as hell. Irritated at Tsukishima's menacing face, he surely is entertained because he's been talking a lot today. Or mostly punching sarcasms on Kageyama, to be exact.

"You're cool enough to do that, confessing and all! Learn from me, your Nishinoya-SENPAI!"

"Yeah, and also this Tanaka-SENPAI!"

It was odd, since Nishinoya and Tanaka were the type who couldn't even hold long conversations with their manager Shimizu. At best, all they can do is look at her and protect her (even without Shimizu knowing about it) against other people to interfere or approach her.

"Well, we're kinda like saying what we wanna say. But I know you can do it."

His team mates were enthusiastic that it made Kageyama's stomach churn and heat is welling up. _These guys, I don't know if I should take them seriously or not._

Kageyama thought, _it's not so bad. Be optimistic. This is Hinata we're talking about. I just need to stay calm and plan out._

Now he's literally fired up.

"Then I'll go catch up to him!"

 

 

\---

 

The cool breeze was waving at Kageyama as he run. He sees the little sunshine from afar together with a bit taller boy wearing a red jersey.

Both of them were holding hands and Hinata was childishly swinging it in an exaggerated way. (Though Kenma is letting him lead, he doesn't mind really. A cute Hinata is Justice anyway.)

"Hinata!!"  
The raven hair had a hoarse voice from shouting. Catching his breath and hands on his knees. He's a meter apart from where the couple is.

The two looked back at him.  
"Oh Kageyama, what's up?"

"I.. I.. I!" he stood up and was muttering what he's saying.

"I.. You.. _gwaa_! Like! You're _pwaa_! And _Gaah_!!"

"Hah?" They couldn't understand a single word he says and it infuriated Kageyama.

"I meant! I! .. I!"

"Whenever you smile I get all _Kadon_! And it's like _Gyuu_!"  
_What the hell! I can't say it! Has confessing to someone ever this hard? I didn't know!_

Kenma leaned and whispered something to Hinata's ear and as he sees both of their faces up close he blurted out:

"I've always liked you! You dense dumbass!"


	2. The Night Is Still Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short continuation and a bit of Kuroo, the ever supporting (fine trash) friend of Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol what a chapter title. (it's actually a song I was listening to a while ago)

**Out of nowhere he shouted:**

"I've always liked you! You dense dumbass!"

It echoed through the silence of the night. _This is now or never. I don't care anymore as long as my feelings be understood by that orange head of his. And good thing there's no one around._

Or so he thought.

A few blocks away, a number of people have gathered. Watching them and they clearly heard Kageyama from there.

"Uwaah! He did it in the most Kageyama way."

"Shh! Or they'll hear us."

Karasuno's Volleyball team, specifically the 2nd and 3rd years were trying to fit behind a single light post. Tsukishima was tired enough to follow his seniors' stupidity and went home on a different direction with Yamaguchi. He'll surely want to hear what happened and will wait for tomorrow.

"Now that's what I call a bold confession!" Nishinoya was proud for some reason. Probably because he thought that it was his advice from earlier that pushed Kageyama to confess. "But hey, isn't that setter from Tokyo?"

It made their suspicions into solid truth that Hinata's _someone_ was Kozume Kenma, the 2nd year setter of Nekoma High. Well, he was only one of the few that was on the list of Hinata's **'special people'** since he couldn't shut up from telling stories about the said setter. Most of the time it was always the same story and it would always sound like it's the first time he's ever told it. And it would all conclude to how cool he is in volleyball and games. If only Kageyama could take his ears off and put it back later when he's done he would have.

Hinata once said to him that he's also a special person. Sometimes Kageyama will remember that and it would make his days bright. Yet he still wanted to level up from being special. Of course he'd want more. Something more _concrete_ and _real._

Their eyes are now fixated on Kenma and he shortly nodded while looking back. _Crap, he knew that we're here._

"Sorry guys but I think Kageyama-kun will lose."

Daichi suddenly was confused from hearing that statement and that voice is somewhat familiar. To no surprise he noticed a group of people wearing red jerseys on the other side of the street.

It was the regulars and Haiba Lev of Nekoma's volleyball team.

"Yo, captain. Having fun?" Kuroo Tetsuro waved at Daichi.

_Well this couldn't get any worse._

 

\---

 

_Ehhhhh?? Did he just confessed to me? This oppressive King? And in front of Kenma?! What the hell?_  
Such thoughts occurred inside Hinata and a lot more. Thinking isn't his plate but as of now that's the only thing he does. He could feel his head throb.

"Shouyo.." Kenma was concerned seeing as how conflicted Hinata was. He was too busy from processing it all that he didn't hear Kenma.

"Are you serious? I thought you knew that I'm dating Kenma?!"

"I don't care!" then he looked at Kenma and pointed at him. "For now you guys are together but it won't last."

Kenma was also looking straight into Kageyama's eyes, all fired up and ready to come at him for whatever it is but it's obviously about the chibi he's holding hands with. _This is a kind of guy I hate. Should I call Kuro for this? I wonder what he'll do if someone said that to him. Saying that we won't last, that's just too childish. Shouyo isn't a game you know._ He gripped Hinata's hand tighter.

"I like Shouyo. It's a given that I won't and will never hand him to someone else." Then he sharply heard a slow clap from the light post a few blocks away. The other two didn't. _Tsk. Even the whole team is here._

Nekoma's setter isn't his usual self whenever that ball of sunshine is involved. And this just made him out of character to say such embarassing things. Though it doesn't show and he looks timid as ever. _Well it's the truth anyway so it's fine. I'm really not good with words and conveying my feelings. But I also wanted to say these to Shouyo since I'm curious of what kind of cute face he'll make._ These sweet words made Hinata blush, and he felt overwhelmed that he is truly loved. He tried to repeat on his head Kenma's answer over and over. He looked at him, all ready to cry and thought _man, I really like you Kenma._

Kenma smiled and said "Yeah, I know." Hinata didn't realize he voiced his thoughts. It's a rare sight for anyone that Kenma is smiling. A signal reached Hinata's instincts and so did Kenma. Unconsciously, they know what's to happen next. They _have_ to. They **wanted** to.

It was like a slow motion, everything wasn't in tune with time and their lips are ready to meet. Kenma was the first to close his cat-like eyes, leaning achingly slow. Both with a hint of tinged pink on their cheeks bit by bit getting closer. A chilly wind tickled their spines. Oh and what's with the stars flickering like glitters? 

Well it was supposed to be a romantic scene for them.

But someone else reached for that golden opportunity.

An inch away from kissing, Kageyama grabbed Hinata's collar and everything went fast.

Nekoma's setter opened his eyes and saw nothing but a surprised Hinata getting kissed by the King of the Court. It went on for seconds. Their lips parted and he angrily said towards Kenma,

"If you're gonna kiss, do it fast!"

 

And so time was on its constant course of tune again. This night just couldn't end to anyone of them.


	3. Level Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's see how slow-paced this story could get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all ship kuroo x tsukishima so here's a touch of that.

** [ Tokyo Prefecture, Kenma Kozume's house ] **

"Ah, youth." That was the only thing Kuroo could say. _That kid's got more guts than I do. Maybe I should learn from him._

Remembering about that night was a refresher for him. Wondering if only he could do that to someone.  
_Someone_ he has been interested for a while now.

He has been missing him lately.

"Kuro, do you mind not blocking my door?"

"Oh, sorry Kenma. I was just busy thinking."

Kenma ignored him and continued to walk inside his room. _He has been in a roller coaster of emotion these days and suddenly called me to skip class today_. Under that poker face, Kuroo read him like a book. _It's been a week but still he's hung up about that incident._

He looked at Kenma, who is pretty occupied playing his new PSP game. _I better find some new game to cheer him up. Or should I kidnap Chibi-chan and let him sleep here? But before that,_

"Kenma do you have Megane-kun's number?"

It's as if he didn't hear him, eyes still fixated on the screen and then he heard Kuro tap his feet. He paused his game and sighed.

"Yes. Do you need it?"

"Ah, I need it. For business stuff." Nekoma's captain grinned at him with his trademark smile. Something's up his sleeves again.

He gave his phone to Kuroo and let him find the number he needed.

"Thanks! I got him now haha." Kuro was pleased with himself. As if he gained victory already. _He's too excited for his number. Though isn't it rude that I just gave it to him too easy? I hope Tsukishima-kun wouldn't get mad at me._

_He obviously likes that tall middle blocker, Tsukishima-kun._

He wanted to ask if he seriously likes Tsukishima but thought that it would be a pain for him to talk for hours. Also that would hinder him from playing when he hasn't even saved from his last check point.

He continued his gameplay. "Well, good luck with that." He said without looking his way because he's on his 17th combo streak combating the final boss. His monotonous tone wasn't convincing enough that he's cheering for his childhood friend but Kuro smiled.

"It'll go smoothly I tell ya."

He fumbled on his phone and texted immediately:

**To: Megane-kun ❤︎  
> Hey, this is Kuroo Tetsurou. Wanna hang out this Saturday? ;)**

After texting Tsukishima, Kuro has yet another plan.  
_I'll play cupid for you too, my dear friend~_

Kenma peaked at his text. _You even saved his number under that name. How is that a business matter?_

He can imagine what Tsukishima's look would be.

  
\---

  
** [ Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno High School Gym ] **

"Tch. Where on earth did he get my number?"

"What is it Tsukki?"

"Ah, nothing. I received some spam mail."

"But..." _Ah I shouldn't tell him_. Yamaguchi hesitated to speak and they left the club room after changing clothes. It's time for their practice.

_Why would he want to hang out? He's got too much time to kill. Is this some prank?_

_Still..._

_I have a hunch but I don't want to let myself be that sure. He must be thinking I'm easy to fool with._

Deep down he felt disturbed that he is in fact, happy.

_I must be sick for thinking I want to see him. And that handsome smug of his._

"Tsukishima, you okay?"  
Daichi surprised him and he said he's okay.

"You got a fever or something? Your face is red."

Shimizu then tried to reach his forehead. "It's hot. You should rest."

"No really, I'm okay." He said bluntly.

"Don't you dare take lightly of Kiyoko-san's kindness!" Tanaka had his pissed face on and his obnoxiousness is on a different level today.

"I think I'm feverish too. Do you mind checking me up Kiyoko-san?" Nishinoya asked with all his might just to feel Shimizu's hand on his forehead.

Tanaka noticed what he's trying to do so he butted in. "I feel hot as ever too. Is it a fever? Or just my body?" Everyone just stare back at him with blank eyes.

"... Azumane, check Nishinoya's temperature." Shimizu asked.

"Ehhh. No way. I don't want this old man to touch me! Kiyoko-saaaan!!"

"That's enough! Back to practice!" The temper of Karasuno's captain is reaching its limit. One wrong move or all of them are dead. Well he also thought of Shimizu's hand but he kept that to himself.

Still in the midst of their usual routine and rowdy noises, another problem is still at hand.

The team automatically roamed the gym and found them.

Their 1st-year combi.

"K-Kageyama. Some toss. Please."  
With a ball in his hand, his eyes were elsewhere just to avoid contact with Kageyama. Since that incident Hinata was as awkward as ever.

But that was just the calm before the storm. An ice-breaker.  
Because after that night, Hinata kept thinking about their kiss.  
Clearly it wasn't his first kiss. But how come something sparked inside him?

_Eh? But I also feel that way towards Kenma whenever we kiss! Something's wrong with me. Something's really wrong with me!_

Hesitating enough, he only though of one person to consult about such things. _I better ask Kuroo-san about this._

"Oy, you listening? We better get some balls for practice over there."

"Oh, uh.. right." _Practice is hard but conversing with Kageyama is like what Kenma told me, he's a hidden Final Boss._

"Hmm. Okay let's go." He then placed his arm over Hinata. Their shoulders too close to each other.

"U-um do you mind letting go? It's hard to walk." His neck went to hues of pink.

"Then do you want me to carry you like a bride?"

"N-No! What are you thinking?"

"How about a piggy-back ride?"

"What the heck? I can walk on my own. Just don't get all touchy okay?" Hinata pointed a finger at him.

_God, his face is too cute! He's like a kid complaining. Ughh I want to kiss him!_

And so he did. He instantly tangled Hinata's hand with his and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The whole gym flinched.

 _Not this again! Kageyama has upped his game!_ Everyone was concerned and wary on how the King of the Court corners Hinata so much.

And they don't even know what move to make.  
Should they interfere?  
But weren't they the ones that pushed his button?  
Or should they let Hinata on his own?  
Poor kid.

Without the two knowing, Tsukishima captured the exact moment with his phone and sent it directly to Kuro.

Not even half a minute has passed and Kuro has already seen Tsukishima's reply.

**From: Megane-kun ︎︎❤︎  
> Okay. Also, look at them.  
[picture001.jpeg]**

"That kid gets on my nerves. Taking advantage of their distance eh? But this sure is the right time for my wonderful plan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on how limited i am whenever Kenma shows up. like why is his appearance so small?! I rant about this to myself these days.
> 
> I forgot that this is actually Kageyama's POV. but i suck at sticking to one plan so i tend to go berserk.
> 
> Oh and also XD wanna see that picture001.jpeg? I have a draft drawing about that scene so idk i might share it some time somewhere lol


	4. Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's POV and being a bit sentimental.

**Saturday / 1:35 PM**

I remember when you asked me what I'm doing, what game, and if it's fun. And being an awkward person I am, I only nod or answer you half-heartedly to focus on my console.

I feel rude right now. I shouldn't have done that.

Then you surprised me when you saw my volleyball shoes. And I looked up to see your bright smile. That's the first time I saw someone smile like that. I've observed a lot of people and his smile is special.  
Pure and bright. A bit childish but his cuteness covers it all.  
I can't compare it to Kuro's menacing smile and his grin that hides something. (Kuro will kill me if he knew this.)

I think my heart got pinched that time. It aches but in a good way. Now I realize that it's because I was actually moved to see you smile. It's funny because you weren't doing anything special at all. Has someone ever felt like this too? I'm confused if it was love at first sight but I had an inkling it wasn't.

You said your name is Hinata Shouyou and also a volleyball player. (If he didn't mention that he was a first year I might have mistaken him for a middle schooler.)

And you gave me a smile again.

Your name really fits.

So I told you mine, and I think being surprised and excited is your natural reaction to everything. But you know that personality is cute. It's cute.

I like the warmth of your smile.  
Is that enough reason to be in love?

 _Probably_.

I'm thinking too much about this. Games do distract me from being this sentimental.  
But my gameboy broke so I had to lie in my bed and stare at the ceiling. I have other consoles but my body don't feel like moving away from my cozy bed.

And I fell asleep as I continue my thoughts of you.

  
\---

  
I did say _'see you again'_.

I never thought you could jump so high and hit that quick. Another thing I discovered when we played a practice match. Your plays were great but it has a lot of space to improve. So we won every game. But it wasn't an easy road.

And that just made your resolve stronger. You acknowledge how strong we are.

Because we're a team that supports each other.

You said next time your team will definitely win against ours. And that next time you will make me say volleyball is fun and that it was a good game.

I'm actually waiting for that to happen.

I thought that will be the end of our temporary connection.  
What was it that we have?

And you stood up for the impression I had of you. It never occurred to me that I'm already a dear friend for you. That's just something I'll ever dream of. To have a friend that easily. You are definitely second to Kuro who made me out of my comfort zone. And that's a good thing.

But Kuro is not you.

We will always be there for each other and it's a family feeling. Kuro is like my brother, an older brother. And that's _that_.

You really are a sunshine. I can't withstand the sunrays but I will always be captivated by your smiles.

(Why do I feel nostalgic?)

It all started at e-mails from you. And they were full of emoticons and I think you won't live without putting exclamation points. But I honestly don't find it annoying. That's just so you. I can imagine how your voice sounds in your texts.

Your voice on our phone calls were like afternoon breeze when clearly we always talked on midnights. And I'm satisfied on how you know I'm not a chatterbox to retort to everything you say. You don't mind. And you even told me you were happy when I fell asleep as you still continued your stories.  
I wonder why though, wasn't  I rude for sleeping ahead in the middle of a call?  
Of course they were almost all about volleyball, sometimes your family, specially your little sister Natsu.

Sometimes just small talks.

You like my silence.

And I like how expressive you are.

We really are different.

I still have a lot more to think of you but I hear someone calling my name. My consciousness slipping.

"Kenma.. Wake up." I hummed a low grunt, I still want to sleep. Let me think of Shouyou more.

"Kenma..." I am now awake but I kept my eyes closed. I can hear Shouyou calling my name. Was that really him?

I heard someone rustling to close the space I have as I lay. Breath slow and near my face.  
The unknown person then placed an arm to hug me. I opened my eyes and my dreams became reality.

"Hello sleepy head. Had a nice nap?" Shouyou and his smile is infront of me.

Is it Christmas or what?

"Shouyou..?" Let me load first is this real or am I still asleep?

Shouyou is in my bed, lying and face near me, his arm draped on me. He looks more surprised than I am.

"I dreamt of you. And our first encounter. That's why.."

"W-wah really?" you can see his cheeks turn pink this up close and his puppy eyes make me defenseless. I want to pin him down in this bed.

Should I? My body is still sluggish though.

"Kenma.. Kiss me.." Alright my body isn't asleep now.

We're still lying on our side and I leaned closer for contact. I can feel his breath hitch. I'm low of Shouyo-energy so a kiss would suffice.

His lips are small and damp. It's sweet like strawberry pocky. Maybe he ate some earlier as he waits inside a train to get here. We were still in a chaste kiss for seconds and I thought of going in for a deep one. Would he like that?

Our kiss broke and I asked if I could use my tongue. He was dumbfounded and I don't know myself anymore from saying that bluntly.  
Ah he's like a tomato. Red from his cheeks and ears then neck.

"J-Just a little."

What's ' _a little_ ' ?

This is probably the second time we'd do such a thing and I can feel his heart beat go faster every inch my lips lean towards his.  
He opened his mouth enough for me to slide in. It's exhilirating. I admit I'm not a good kisser and I honestly don't know what to do next. He then tried to explore mine and I couldn't help but gasp from what he's doing.

Who's leading who anyway?

It's hazy and I feel my heart pumping too much. We kept at it and I can't believe he's moaning and this all feels good. It does. I overpowered him and now he couldn't fight back from letting me suck him. Our tongue entwined and I realize we needed to breathe.

"That.. hah.. was good." still catching his breath and teary-eyed.

I actually want more.

  
\---

  
"Ya know we always text and call but being with you in person is waaaaaay better."

Kuro could only nod in agreement. Turning around against where Hinata is. He doesn't want him to see how flustered he is. He'll probably dream of what they did a while ago.

"So I was planning on sleeping over. And--"

Kenma couldn't hear the next thing he was about to say.

_Did he just say sleep over?_

_Here?_

_In my room?_

_I better call Kuro._

"Ne, what's wrong? You look pale." Hinata held his hand and squeezed it a bit.

"I'm.. Okay. Gotta call Kuro." He's panicking under that cool composure. Immediately tapping on his phone to reach Kuro and went in the bathroom for some privacy.

"Heyya Kenma. Nah you shouldn't thank me for bringing Chibi-chan there." Kuro said teasingly.

"That's not what I called for."

"Well have fun. Be there in an hour or so."

"Don't hang up yet I--" Kuro was gone. _Tch. His house is only steps away why take an hour or so?_

Kenma couldn't help but feel worried (because he might jump on Hinata) and happy the same time.

  
\---

  
Time was ticking 3 PM and Hinata insisted on watching instead of playing co-op with Kenma with his new game. The little sunshine gave it to him as a gift.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked but eyes glued on the screen.

"Sure. What's on the menu?"

"I can call for a pizza delivery if you want."

Kenma gave his black controller to Hinata and told him to ' _try not to die too often_ ' as he called for delivery. Hinata pouted. "I'll try." And that almost made Kenma forget about the pizza. He opened his phone and took a snap of him. Hinata didn't notice.  
The setter felt happy and went downstairs to get something to drink and saw Kuro enter the front door.

But he wasn't alone.

"Pardon the intrusion." said Tsukishima. Half embarrassed and half stiff to enter their house.

Partly because Kuro forced him to do so.

"Ah! Tsukishima!" Hinata shouted from the stairs.

"Shut up." he muttered as he sees another pain in the ass.

"Oh! Chibi-chan you were here? Sup." Kuroo was exaggerating to sound surprised even though they all knew that he was the one who planned alll this.

Kuro then whispered in Kenma's ear.

"So did you jump him yet?~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i dont know if i did it right (that deep kiss they did)  
> anywayss ill add another chapter in a bit sooo stay chill B-]
> 
> and as promised i'll attach the picture001.jpeg haha


	5. Almost

"Remind me what happened again?"

"Are you sure you want a refresher?"

"Yes. Because I think you did something bad when it was going good.."

Kuroo pouted his lips and frown. "I said I was sorry!!" which only made Kenma sigh because he doesn't look sorry at all. Kuroo continued speaking.

"Let's see... You just pinned your favorite person on your bed last night? No upper clothes. Oh and you guys had a long time making out!"

Kenma said nothing, his eyes focusing to where Kuroo is.

"And nah.. You did great! My baby brother is a man now." Kuroo wiped his fake tears with a handkerchief and sobbed loudly.

"Shut up." Kenma glared at him, "If only you didn't interfere.."

"I miscalculated that maybe you guys were just playing games!"

"Really now?" Kenma went back to pick his PSP on top of the bed. His last game wasn't saved. _Just like what happened to Shouyou. Tsk._

"But come on, I bet you clearly remember it." Kuroo laughed and ran his hand on Kenma's pudding head and made a mess out of it.

"... True." He mumbled.

_One look on my bed and it's the only scene that has been playing._

A message flicked the lights of Kenma's phone. He hurriedly opened it and saw his favorite person's mail.

**From: Shouyou  
** > Kenmaaa! imissU :3  
went w/ Natsu 2day to buy strawbrry icecream!! :DD  
ur fave flavor is strawbrry ryt??! 

The message made Kenma smile. _He is so adorable._ He could see his cute ball of sunshine holding onto an ice cream cone, and it melts down his hand. Knowing Shouyou, he will probably try and lick every part of his hand just to clean up the mess. Kenma's imagination made his stomach have butterflies.  
He remembered what Kuroo once said..

_"Chibi-chan sometimes isn't just cute. He's a fucking tease."_

**To: Shouyou  
** > I miss you too. And yes.  
> but I crave you more :) 

"Ohohoh~ This guy talks smooth." Kuroo was peeking above his head as he typed his reply. Taking a step back he put both his thumbs up and smirked as if that was the best line Kenma could ever make.

"I'll cut that thumb off when you sleep."

Recalling that night's highlight.

After dinner time, Tsukishima felt obliged to leave with Kuroo to sleep at his house.

"But it's more fun if we all just sleep here, ya know?" Hinata was pouting. Surely 'the more, the merrier' was in his mind. This was all planned by Kuroo and the next thing on their to-do list is to have Kenma and Hinata alone.

"I am so smart. It's like killing two _crows_ with one stone." said Kuroo when Kenma recalled their so-called planning stage a day before Hinata arrived.

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Don't you mean _birds_?"

"Same same. But the main event will be when you guys are alone."

"Also when you claw out the other crow for yourself." Nekoma's Captain wriggled his eyebrows. A sassy Kenma only exists for a sassy Kuroo.

  
\----

  
Kuroo quickly whispered on Kenma, "Time for some alone time."

"Too bad Chibi-chan, Tsukki is dying to be alone with me badly right now."

Tsukishima tried to protest. "I am no--"  
Kuroo then grabbed his arm and dragged him out. He can still be heard even from outside saying good luck, obviously for his beloved best friend.

The setter cleared his throat and asked Hinata if he's sleepy.

"Hmm not really. Do you have movies?"

"What kind of movie do you wanna watch?"

"What do you want to watch?"  
Kenma isn't really used to care what movies to watch, especially with his teammates. Be it horror or a love story, it doesn't make a difference for him.  
But this time is different.  
He _is_ different when it comes to him. Even just a bit.

He scrolled through folders on the movies section in his laptop.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Anything is okay. As long as I'm watching with you." Hinata giggled and smiled at Kenma.

The laptop was placed on the table at the edge of Kenma's bed so they watched cozily together with cat printed sheet covering them above their heads. It was an action movie about the revenge of the protagonist against the killer of his whole clan. The story was kind of cliché enough to make Kenma yawn a couple of times. He took a glance at Hinata, who was quiet since the movie started. It's funny how he almost doesn't blink.

His lips were quite parted as an explosion blurrs the whole screen.

"Ne, Kenma.. that's how I feel when you smile at me." he silently said.

Kenma huffed a small chuckle. "I see.."

The end credits rolled with a sad orchestra piece. And Kenma doesn't know what to do next.

A comforting silence filled the room since he shut down the laptop. "Sleepy yet?"

Hinata hums. He turned his body to face Kenma on his right side. "Ne..."

It was just one look. His eyes were clear enough to telepathize what he's feeling as they lay together. Kenma nuzzled closer and hugged him with his free arm.

"Kenma..."

"Saying my name sweetly like that makes me want to kiss you.." Their space only inches apart and Kenma could feel the faint warmth of Hinata's face.

"I think you should." Hinata then initiated to have their lips meet. Kenma loves how sweet Hinata is whenever they kiss.

Maybe he's made up of different kinds of sweet flavor all together.

Kenma shuffled above Hinata without parting their lips away. They slowly drown with pleasure as Kenma kept inching deep inside Hinata's mouth. Suddenly they remember the need to breathe.

"Hah... Kenma.. Should I take my shirt off?" he asked hazily.

Kenma nodded. His small stature and tan skin balances out the muscles that show in his torso. His cat-like eyes focused as if he was trying to scan what's beneath him and use it for later 'alone sessions'.

Hinata quickly covered his face with his hands. "Wahh this is embarassing" his face beet red.

"You're really cute, Shouyou."

Kenma took his wrists and rested it on top of Hinata's head. "Look at me.." He sees how red Kenma's face is. How embarassed he looks when all he did was tell him to look at his eyes. _Ah, we feel the same._

Their lips meet as if it was the first time. When it was only minutes ago that they parted. Kenma kept his hold on Hinata's wrists as they kiss away. He traced down little kisses from the corner of Hinata's mouth trailing down his neck.

"Kenma.." was the only word he could make as he moan. The room was filled with pants and huffs and supressed noises. He could barely remind himself to control his voice as Kenma continues to mark his body with kisses all over. He turned his head sideways when suddenly Kenma moved to kiss his ears and bit it.  
It left a visible teeth mark and he whispered. "This is punishment for thinking of that setter's kiss."

_Ehhh. How did he know?? Though I only did thought about it just once._

Hinata whimpered out "I'm sorry.."  
The second year setter released his hold and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

Free from the hold, Hinata wrapped his arms on Kenma's neck and kissed him. The two were supposed to continue when Kenma heard the doorknob to quickly turn. _Shit, I forgot to lock the door._

Kuroo barged in without permission. "Kenma!! I forgot my pho--"

Time froze for like a minute or forever.

"Whoopsies~ I did not see anything. Oh look, my phone's right here inside my pocket." Kuroo reasoned out as he felt the killing intent out of Kenma's poker face.  
The mood was ruined when Kuroo left.

Hinata slumped down on Kenma's bed and covered his face with his shirt.

"I-I think we should sleep."

"Un. Good night then." They slept side by side despite the awkwardness. Hinata silently said I love you as he close his eyes. He easily fell asleep after minutes pass and Kenma needed the bathroom first to relieve himself from holding back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cnt believe i updated this after 6 months!! /cries. Well I was busy with the real world tbh. And my drafts were gone since I changed my phone TvT. So hello again to you all. This was all written on an outburst bc I couldnt evn remember what i wrote for this story line before. anywayyss comments and suggestions are welcome and thank you!! (especially if u read all of them)  
> \- VC


End file.
